


Otra palabra para dolor

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, My dog is dead so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hoy maté a mi perro.No en la manera inhumana en la cual se entiende. O eso me gustaría pensar."(O lo que escribí para desahogarme)





	Otra palabra para dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto guardado desde hace tiempo, lloré al escribirlo y al leerlo, así que ahora está aquí.

Hoy maté a mi perro.

No en la manera inhumana en la cual se entiende. O eso me gustaría pensar. 

Era un anciano con más de 10 años de vida, la edad exacta era un lujo que un perro recogido no podía ofrecerme. 

Estaba enfermo, su cuerpo estaba infectado con tumores que doblaba sus piernas con dolor, y hacía mover desorientado su cabeza buscando sosiego. 

Días injustificadamente optimistas fueron el inicio de la peripecia con sabor venenoso que marcó su tratamiento; pastillas, curaciones y vendajes, que no hacían más para sanar su mal de lo que lograban mis oraciones; sin embargo, existe el consuelo en mi mente de que al menos mermaba por períodos su aflicción. 

Recuerdo acariciar su oreja de brillante color oro viejo, mientras susurraba una promesa de sanación que no cumplí. Me pregunto si su mente afectada por el suplicio entendió mis palabras y si en su corazón floreció la misma chispa de esperanza como sucedió en el mío. Tan cruel como suena, la idea de que mi promesa quebrantada sonaran como ruido ininteligible hacia él, se muestra más conciliante para mí, pues eso figuraría que no sintió en su pecho el vacío que lleva la destrucción de una esperanza que se tenía como inmarcesible. 

A decir verdad, nunca pensé que lloraría tan copiosamente como lo hice; quizá fue sentir su pelaje entre mis dedos, su respiración calmada y sus ojos vacíos, el pensamiento de que en minutos lo perdería para siempre. 

No imaginé, tampoco, que sería de los dueños que se aferra como infante justo cuando llega el momento, pero ahí estaba, con mi cabeza hundida en su lomo y mis brazos rodeando su estómago.

Lo último que él escuchó de mí fue un  _ “Perdón”  _ dicho entre lágrimas después de que la inyección fue aplicada. Pesa en mí que las palabras finales que le dediqué estaban profesadas en disculpas repetitivas en lugar de los  _ “Te amo” _ que debieron ser. 

Es ahí cuando la realidad me golpeó con más fuerza, mal amalgamada por la culpa y sentimientos aciagos, fue cuando todo se volvió demasiado y no pude abrazar a mi perro con la fuerza que mi corazón me exigió, no deseando hacer más daño del que ya le había hecho. 

Lo peor es la espera, pienso, admirar con desconsuelo cómo su cabeza dejaba de estar erguida, cómo mi mano en su cuello tenía que hacer más esfuerzo y cómo sus ojos entreabiertos parpadeaban lentamente. 

Hubo un pensamiento aislado, más allá del remordimiento y las disculpas, era un susurro de lógica que me decía que fue lo correcto; no me permito creerlo a pesar de ser mi único consuelo, posiblemente advirtiendo que no soy merecedor de ello.

Cuando todo acabó me dieron el collar, un pedazo de tela negro con una placa reluciente con su nombre; las lágrimas son menos controlables porque sé que terminó, pero se siente como un inicio. 

Mi perro murió.

Ahora tengo un collar eternamente sin dueño y una memoria lacerante. 


End file.
